a victim of societys cruelty
by hmmbrutal
Summary: here i am one day watching evangelion with my guitar and i end up in the eva world guess ill make the best of it and try and help shinji grow a back bone and solve his and asukas problems


(A/N hola im james i love guitar thrash and metal and anime and this is my first story it kinda popped in my head one day so read and review and please be gentle.)

* * *

Hi my names james and this is my story how i got into the evangelion world. i had just gotten the end of evangelion movie and was getting ready to watch with my guitar when all the sudden a bright light shined out of the tv. what the hell i thought to myself so i grabbed my guitar and stuck the neck through the hole in the tv and got sucked into the tv.

I woke up i guess a few mintues later and woke up to some red head giveing me death glares and i said where am I and all she had to say was a bunch of curseing and threatinging to rip my lungs out after awhile uyou just kind of tune negative shit out and the last thing i heard from her was who the hell do you think you are landing on poor shinji. and thats when it hit me i was in the evangelion world and that i had landed from a pretty high distance on the main character.

**WELL WHO ARE YOU**!! i sprang up as fast as i could helped shinji back up and yelled back at asuka uh im james and is this where i think it is ?? asuka was about to yell something i could just tell and before she could get a word out of her mouth shinji yelled asuka no time we have to get to school asuka replied good thing shinji spared you or i would have really kicked your ass shinji grabbed asukas hand and she blushed and tryed to pull away but shinjis grasped stayed not knowing what he was doing or the consequences he would face later.

as they ran i thought to myself ..** WAIT WHERES MY GUITAR** sure enough it was 2 feet away from me in a bush thankfully unharmed so i picked up my dean ml dimebag darrell tribute and follwed after shinji and asuka and while they were running down the street they bumped into a blue haired albino girl with toast in her mouth and as asuka and shinji collided with her i knew what was going to happen next and started laughing and waited for them to get to school so the funny part could start so i followed them to school and walked into class and saw shinji toji and kenuske and knew exactly what was going on so i took a seat in the closet chair and started practicng on my guitar running through running through my guitar solos and then i noticed a tall shadow and as i looked up and saw the angry red head

and i looked back down at my guitar to some what avoid the scolding i was about to get and i was right she said what the hell is wrong with you are you some kind of stalker or sumthing i"ve never seen you around here in town not wanting to say where i was really from for the fear of her and everybody else thinking i would be crazy i said uhh im from finland she replied o really you dont sound finish you have an american accent where are you really from and i said well im from texas before asuka could say anything more a purple haired teacher walked in the room as all the other guys howled and whistled and such i went back to working on my guitar solos until misato walked up to me and who might you be dude i looked up to her putting on a weird fake smile and said uhh im uh let me think here uhm o yeah im james.

and after i had used all my words i went right back to playing guitar and the blue haired girl walked in and misato calmed down the class and had rei say her name infront of the whole class i stopped playing guitar just so i could watch rei freak shinji freak and asuka eventually rip his head off i watched and soon enough it happend i watched as rei yelled ..hey your the guy that was stareing at my panties! shinji seemed to have lost his voice asuka shouted back at her well if you had"nt been showing them to him which then rei had shot back with o are you to a couple or sumthing and before asuka and shinji had time to babble on and deny anything up and down i shouted in the class . wait! weve all been talking about some crazy stuff here but i think what we need to calm down is a good ole guitar solo and i hopped onto misatos desk and did my best attempt to play a solo without an amp till i heard **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOUNG MAN** and i looked around till isaw this man in a suit who looked like the

principal so i got off the desk and walked over to where the principal looked like where he wanted me to stand all he had to say was go to the office so instead of going to the office i walked out of the building to find the and waited for asuka and shinji to get out of school so i sat back down and again worked on my solos for 7 and a half more hours as asuka and shinji walked out of the building i walked over with my guitar and asked hey one of you mind letting me crash on one of yalls couchs and asuka still being pissed at me said no and why should they have to help someone they just met and shinji didnt say a word guessing he was still embarassed from this morning i asked one more time and made a deal that i would take out the trash or do some errands or chores around her house she finally agreed and said that if i did screw up she could just kick my ass and throw me out well me and shinji asuka walked back to shinjis house and got something to drink and i talked to gendo for a lil bit

and we basically talked about music that he knew nothing about finally asuka got ready to go back to her house and gave me a blanket and a pillow and said i dont want to hear a peep out of you i really should"nt have let you stay my parents are out on buisness and wont be back until 5 days from now so when they get back you got to find a new place to "crash" as you put it and i said uh ok im sure ill be home in that amount of time anyway she sat down turned on the tv and said so where are you really from and where did you get that weird shaped guitar at? i tryed to make my story as convincing as possible so told her i was from texas and i was here because my family was killed in the second impact so i moved across the world to go to tokyo and become a travelling musician and hopefully get famous and that i had got the guitar from a pawn shop in america. she just stared and said wow that story is complete bullshit but if you dont want to tell me you dont have to its late im going to bed you should do the same your coming to school with me and shinji tomorrow do you have anymore clothes those your wearing are very very weird ive never heard of pantera and thats when i went off **WHAT YOU NEVER HEARD OF PANTERA THATS INSANE**! i pulled out my ipod and went to my favorites and chose out slaughter by pantera and soon after she yelled ah what the hell is this its so loud and angry who would listen to this i took the head phones off of her and said i would anythign that put out im gonna follow but to bad the band broke up and dimebag darrell died she looked and was starting to say something then stopped basically i guess because she could see the sad look on my face and she put back the same attitude and said come on were gonna go get you some clothes you wear to much black and those pants are way to tight i looked at her and said hey my pants are just fine i need my guitar so instead of going to get clothes she layed down and went to bed and i stayed up for 3 more hours and practiced on my riffs some more and thought about the next day and how i would be going to school with my favorite anime characters and i had my guitar soon enough idrifted off to sleep anxcious for the next day.

* * *


End file.
